


Many Things

by arishe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Endgame Clexa, F/F, F/M, Gen, bellamy/clarke - Freeform, in denial clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arishe/pseuds/arishe
Summary: Clarke should've never gotten involved with the swim team captain of the school.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke was many things.

 

She was the daughter of Abby Griffin, one of the world’s most renowned doctors. She had the privelige of going to Polis Ed., which only the most prestigous of students could achieve. She was part of the elite science club. She had a sweet boyfriend that brought her home and kissed her on the cheek every day after school. But most important of all, she had a life.

 

A life that shouldn’t’ve ever involved the swim team captain in it. That should not have involved the alluring, bitchass, don’t-give-a-fuck attitude of Lexa Woods, the number one swimmer in all the competitions that she’d ever joined, that held the title for the best athlete in their school, but most definitely of all, was obviously, flamboyantly gay.

 

And okay, Clarke supposed that she might’ve been attracted to her. A little. But everyone was attracted to their friends in some way, right? And Clarke had a boyfriend, and she was most definitely _not_ gay. Not an inch. Not a little. 

 

Everything was fine. Up until it was not.

 

When Lexa brought her to the forests behind Polis, and kissed her under the oak tree behind their school.

 

Autmoatically, Clarke had breathed into it; savoured the kiss and savoured the _Lexaness_ of it all, but then reality slammed back into her. She had a boyfriend. She had a life. And she was, by all means, definitely not gay. 

 

In that instant she broke away.

 

‘’I think we should just be friends,’’ Clarke blurted out, looking up to the swim team captain almost frantically. 

 

Lexa’s eyes flickered downwards, and she bit her lip—god, why did she have to bite her lip everytime?—and when she met Clarke’s eyes again they were cold. ‘’I think you’re right,’’ she said tightly. ‘’Friends.’’ 

 

And when she left her, she tried not to think about how broken up Lexa had sounded. 


	2. Chapter 2

_2 weeks ago…_

 

Bellamy was one of the best swimmers. That was a reason why Clarke became infatuated with him; when she watched him go up the pool side and saw him flex his abs and the girls around her giggled except for Octavia, who rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. Clarke didn’t giggle; but she watched. And soon, that infatuation had evolved into love, and Bellamy had reciporated.

 

Lexa… Lexa was different. She was lean, fast, and quick. She was so fast in the pool and though she seemed tiny in comparison by stature, she was _so much faster._ No one knew how she’d done it, and Lexa had told her something about training four hours a day after school. It took a few laughs for Clarke to realise that she was not joking.

 

And now; the two best swimmers in the school were competing. And Clarke was the only spectator.

 

They walked to each other, and smiled and shook hands. Exchanged some casual banter; but both their eyes were alight with fire. And when they jumped, well—

 

Bellamy—Bellamy had a lot of strength; but Lexa was swifter. 

 

They’d touched the end of the pool, only a second apart. And Clarke had to blink a few times for the victory to recognise in her eyes—Lexa, Lexa had won. 

 

They both panted, and heaved up into the pool side. Clarke was almost mesmerised—watching their bodies move, and she found she couldn’t look away. 

 

‘’Bellamy,’’ Lexa said, and shook his hand, heaving breaths slightly. Her eyes glimmered alight with victory, and the water curved down her neck; like sweat but not exactly. 

 

Bellamy took it. ‘’Captain,’’ he conceded, and shook her hand firmly. ‘’Good fight.’’ 

 

Lexa almost seemed to bare a smile. ‘’Same to you. I would do it again. Would you like to rematch sometime?’’ 

 

Bellamy almost smirked. ‘’Rematch,’’ he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of a neutral chapter
> 
> thanks and thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Before._

 

Lexa was pretty bored.

 

After binging Buffy for what felt like the thousandth time, she was willing to do something other than that. Anything. Because she’d just watched Tara die for the thousand and second time too, but she was too tired to see red for now.

 

Thankfully though, before Willow had went on full rage-mode, there was a knock on the door. 

 

Lexa opened it. 

 

’’Finn kicked me out again,’’ Clarke mumbled. Her eyes seemed puffy and she looked like she had been crying. Quickly, Lexa got her a tissue, and invited her in.

 

‘’Why aren’t you at Bellamy’s?’’ she asked, quirking an eyebrow. But when Clarke didn’t respond, and turned to leave—

 

‘’Wait! I didn’t mean it that way.’’ Lexa said. Shit, if she was gonna save this, she was gonna have to say something _quick._ ‘’It--it’s just that, well, you’re usually with him, and usually I’d see you with him, so…’’

 

Great save, Lexa. Best save ever. 

 

‘’He’s out.’’ Clarke said simply. Her voice sounded cracked and broken. 

 

‘’You should come in,’’ Lexa beckoned. And when Clarke did, Lexa shut the door, and invited her to a chair. 

 

Clarke told her everything. Of how Abby was too busy a surgeon to even take care of her. Of how her father was in prison for a crime he didn’t even commit. How she had to live in a house with her ex-boyfriend because he didn’t have a home and she’d felt bad for him so she let him live with her even if they’d stopped dating by then, but soon he’d taken control of the house. 

 

Lexa hugged her, gave her tissues, and they cuddled each other through the night as they watched shit movies.

 

But for some reason, it had felt okay. 

 

. 

 

_Now._

 

Ten minutes after talking to Bellamy, Clarke couldn’t take it any longer. 

 

‘’Lexa kissed me,’’ Clarke blurted out. In that instant, Bellamy stopped, and he seemed taken aback and shocked for a moment, and then he quirked an eyebrow at her.

 

‘’Oh?’’ he said. He sounded slightly confused and in disbelief and Clarke’s heart ached at all of it.

 

Finally, he took a breath, and looked at her. He wasn’t angry or mad—no, he was _concerned,_ he looked in bewildered and in _so much disbelief,_ and Clarke felt pain stab in her heart. Because god, why did it have to be this way?

 

‘’W-what did you feel?’’ he said. Because his best friend kissed his girlfriend, and she wouldn’t even know where to begin with that thought. 

 

‘’I—‘’ Clarke stopped. She couldn’t do this. Couldn’t do this to him. 

 

Goddamnit, she _liked_ it!

 

‘’B-but I’m not gay,’’ she blurted out. ‘’If that helps.’’ 

 

But her heart panged even as she said those words—because she knew she _wasn’t_ , she wasn’t gay and she _couldn’t_ be, because there were so many things that came with _that_ and she wasn’t ready to think about any of it— but why’d she felt so different then? 

 

‘’She still kissed you, though,’’ he said, his voice hard. And she knew, she understood how he felt. And she _did_ love him.

 

So she kissed him. Because she knew she liked him, she liked him a lot and she was sure their love was real and valid, but then why was it like _that_ when she was around Lexa? 

 

God, why’d it have to be so complicated? 

 

So she walked away and tried to forget about him too. 

 

(Why couldn’t she forget?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive just learnt that lexa dies in s3 and bellamy becomes a bit of an ass(?) so that really sucks
> 
> so a lot of you want clexa and... yeah. i will be giving u guys more of that but i still like both ships and i kinda want to explore both of that
> 
> thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

 

‘’So… you kissed Clarke.’’ The awkwardness, the silence was palpable. It radiated in Lexa’s room—and quite frankly, Lexa was beginning to regret the moment she opened the door and saw the towering form of Bellamy lean back at her in the first place.

 

Lexa cleared her throat, and looked Bellamy in the eyes. ‘’That I have.’’

 

He got angry. ‘’You know we’re dating, right?’’

 

‘’Yes.’’ 

 

’’Why’d you even do it?!’’ he yelled, throwing up his hands.

 

‘’I—I am sorry, Bellamy Blake,’’ Lexa said. ‘’If it helps any.’’

 

‘’Don’t do it again.’’ he growled. And looking around, almost in exasperation and frantically, ‘’I mean, is she even gay?’’ 

 

Lexa kept silent. And Bellamy didn’t know what to say or do but gawk. ‘’Wait. You can’t be telling me—is she gay?’’

 

‘’I—‘’ Lexa cleared her throat. ‘’That’s not for me to disclose.’’

 

‘’Damnit!’’ Bellamy yelled, threw a fist against the wall. Lexa looked away. But then, a moment of realisation seemed to dawn in his eyes. ‘’Wait. Did she _ask_ for it?’’ 

 

.

 

_‘’Can you help me?’’ Clarke asked, her eyes watering in pain. ‘’J-just a kiss. Then I’ll figure it out. Please.’’_

 

_‘’You’re using my feelings, Griffin,’’ Lexa said, and her words, though scorn, were soft._

 

_‘’Please, Lexa. I-I need to figure it out. Just to make sure. To see if I feel anything or not.’’_

 

_Lexa raised an eyebrow. ‘’Alright. But no strings attached.’’_

 

_‘’No strings attached.’’_

 

. 

 

Lexa didn’t respond, flickered a glance away. Because she can’t think of what to say without making the situation worse. And with a growl, Bellamy forced himself out of the room, and Lexa watched him stalk off away. 

 

.

 

Clarke couldn’t concentrate in chem.

 

Because she didn’t know what to think. 

 

Yes, Clarke might’ve asked for it. And yes, she probably wasn’t thinking straight then—god she was even doing it now—but it was just supposed to be that. A test. Nothing more.

 

She didn’t expect to _feel_ something.

 

That was what made her break away. That was what made her leave. And Clarke didn’t even want to think anymore, because she felt like her life was going to spiral and crash and she didn’t need that happening—she _couldn’t_. 

 

So she heaved a breath, tried not to bury her head in her hands, and she thought—god, why’d she do this?! Because she’s messed up, messed up bad, and everything’s infinitely worse because of it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've decided on the endgame-clexa!
> 
> sorry this is shorter but i didn't have any inspiration recently. please comment it really helps :DD thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first story! let me know if yu want more chapters and want to see how it'll go!
> 
> not set on pairing yet. :D


End file.
